Secrets
by turnippheadd
Summary: ONE SHOT. Set in 2x03. Morgana tells Merlin about her magic, and Merlin tells her about his.


MERLIN/MORGANA | Secrets.

"Is Gaius here?" Merlin's head snapped up as Morgana rushed into the room, walking towards him at a hurried pace. Bags rested beneath her tear-brimmed eyes, making it appear as if she hadn't gotten any sleep in a few days.

"Uh, no, he's not here at the moment. He should be back soon, though."

"I need to speak to him, where is he?" She asked, quickly. She looked scared, almost even terrified.

"He's gone to see the King..." Merlin trailed off, looking at her with concern. Her eyes looked up at him sadly. "What's wrong?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it as soon as a sob tried to escape her. Merlin's eyebrows furrowed, "You can trust me, Morgana. You know you can."

"I'm scared, Merlin." She finally whispered, after a moment of silence. She shook her head sadly, "I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening. Please..."

"Gaius will be back soon. He'll help y—"

"He won't! I don't want any more remedies, they don't do any good." She moved closer to him with every word she spoke, staring up at him with wide, worried eyes. "It's magic, Merlin."

"What?" He whispered, almost inaudibly.

"I'm your friend; you know I wouldn't make this up."

"Of course." Merlin nodded, before looking away.

"Then you believe me?" He looked back at her quickly, and she smiled, tearfully. "You think it's magic, too! Please, Merlin, I just need to hear someone else say it, so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it..."

"I really wish there was something I could say." He told her, truthfully. Morgana's eyes widened at his response and she backed away from him slowly, hurt by his reaction. With one last final look at him, she shook her head and turned away, walking towards the door.

"Morgana!" She walked faster to the door, her shoes clicking loudly on the floor. Tears were now falling down her face and Merlin could hear the sobs she had tried to keep in minutes ago finally escape her throat. He watched her open the door and slam it behind her angrily as she left. His eyes remained glued to the door for a few moments as his brain went over what had just taken place.

- - - - -

"She's scared, Gaius. She needs someone to talk to about this."

"Well, she can find someone else to talk to. You need to keep your secret, Merlin." Gaius looked at him, sternly. It was dinnertime and they were both sitting at the table. However, the food on their plates hadn't been touched due to their attention being on the serious conversation taking place.

"Who's to say she won't help me keep my secret?" Merlin asked, exasperated.

"Who's to say she will?" Gaius furrowed his brows. "Who's to say she won't turn you into Uther as soon as she gets the chance?"

"She wouldn't." He said forcefully, glaring at the man. "You know she's wouldn't."

"No, I don't." Gaius shook his head. "And neither do you."

"I do know. She would – she _will_ keep my secret." Merlin stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in and rushed over to the coat rack, taking his and putting it on.

"Merlin!" Gaius angrily stood up as well with a scowl etched onto his face.

"I need to do this." He told him, with eyes filled with a form of hopelessness. "I know how she feels. I know _exactly_."

"You're going to regret it."

"I won't."

- - - - -

Merlin stood outside of Morgana's chambers for what felt like an eternity, contemplating what he was about to do. What if Gaius was right and he did end up regretting it? What if Morgana tells Uther and gets him executed?

He inhaled deeply, before knocking on the door, trying his best to ignore the negative thoughts in head. What if things turned out good after this? No, better than good; _great_.

"Merlin, hi." Gwen greeted him, after opening the door.

"Hey, um, is Morgana here?" He flashed her a quick, nervous smile. She opened the door fully, and moved a step to the right, revealing Morgana, who sat on the bed. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she was scowling at him.

"Morgana—"

"Leave us, Gwen." She interrupted Merlin before he could finish his sentence. He stepped into the room as Gwen stepped out and closed the door behind her, before slowly turning to face Morgana. "You were saying?"

"I'm sorry," He paused when she rolled her eyes at him. "for reacting the wrong way... You're right."

"Right about what?" Her eyes lit up, hopefully. He sighed and slowly made his way towards her.

"It's magic." A grin appeared on her face as soon as the words left his mouth. She leapt up from her spot on the bed and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a short but happy hug.

"Thank you, Merlin." She said, taking a step away from him. Tears brimmed her eyes, but her smile remained on her face. "I'm not crazy."

"Of course not." She sat back down on the bed and motioned for him to sit down beside her. He took a deep breath and sat down. "There's something else..."

"What?" The smile she had finally left her face as she furrowed her eyebrows with concern. "What is it?"

" Morgana," He started, looking her in the eye. "I just want you to know that – you're not alone in this."

"Thanks, Merlin." She gave him a warm, appreciative smile.

"No. I mean, really, you're not alone." He shook his head, trying to find the right words to say. She narrowed her eyes at him, confused. "What I mean is, I understand."

"I appreciate what you're trying to say, Merlin, but I don't think you'll ever really understand."

"No, I do." He grabbed her hand, and she looked down at it, surprised by the contact. "I understand exactly what you're going through."

"No, Merlin—" He let go of her hand. He held up his hand for her to see and closed it.

"_Blostma_."He whispered, before opening his hand. Morgana watched with wide eyes as a rose appeared in the palm of his hand. He took a deep breath and held his hand out closer to her. She took the rose from his hand and stared at it, twisting the stem of it in her fingers and watching it spin.

"So now you know." He whispered, feeling uncomfortable with the silence that had formed.

"Oh, Merlin." Her lip was quivering when she looked up at him.

"I understand."


End file.
